The Vocaloid King
by Loveless4life
Summary: "The sun was rising fast over the hot Japanese countryside. The sky a bright shade of orange." The circle of life continues, but in Japan? Rated M for yaoi and mpreg in later chapters. ;) kaitoxlen!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising fast over the hot Japanese countryside. The sky a bright shade of orange. Many had woken early, as to get a glimpse of something they had been waiting for, which was finally here. People from all over walked to the palace, situated in the middle of a small country known as 'The Pride lands'. In this country, there was a powerful king and queen who ruled over the land and protected it from the neighbouring country, 'The outland". They also ruled over the Outlands, but that country was now seeking independence and fought every time they got the chance. They wouldn't fight today though. For today was an important day for the whole country, the birth of the future King.

"Congratulations sir!" Once again Yuma found himself bowing in front of the king. "Thank you Yuma." The King smiled, which wasn't rare, he was an exceptionally friendly man. Yuma looked back up, and glanced over at the queen who holding the newborn close to her. He could see the baby would have blue hair, like the queen herself. Then a small knock on the door. It was opened and in came Meiko, who was a local doctor and priest. She smiled when she saw the King and went over to hug him.

"Congratulations!" Meiko beamed. The king nodded in response, still smiling happily. Nothing could take the smile of his face, he was the happiest man in the world! Meiko went over to the queen next. She looked at the child, cuddled up in blankets, his big blue eyes staring at her as she shook the bottle of holy water in front of him. "Do you have a name for him?" She asked. They looked at each other. "Um, yes, we are going to name him Kaito." The Queen said shyly as her husband held her hand. "Kaito. Prince Kaito of the Pride lands. You got to love that!" The three laughed. Meiko then took some holy water and spread it across the princes' head. "May I?" The queen nodded and handed the young boy over to Meiko, who carefully took hold of the prince.

There was a lot of cheering outside the palace, as people waited patiently for their first glimpse of the newborn. Meiko, who still held the boy tight, walked slowly out onto the balcony of the palace. The crowds calmed as she walked closer to the edge. Then silence.

"Prince Kaito of The Pride lands" Yuma announced and Meiko lifted him into the sky. The crowds roared and clapped, some bowed their heads while others got on their knees. The small child looked on confused, completely unaware of what was going on. The king and Queen then made their appearance and the crowds clapped more. Finally, the baby smiled and kicked his feet much to the enjoyment of everyone.

Meiko once again looked around the crowd, "The circle of life continues!" She whispered to herself.

OoOoOo

"Ugh! Life is so unfair!" An extremely pissed Gakupo said as he flopped down onto his bed. "I mean now, now I'll never be King, the blasted brat!"."Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to yourself?" Yuma leaned against the doorway of the princes room, laughing slightly. "Ugh, Yuma, what do you want?". Yuma walked further into the room looking around making sure it was safe from any pranks, unlike last time he had entered the room.

"It's not me who wants something, it's your brother. He wants to know why you missed the presentation of Kaito. He is on his way down, and trust me, he is madder than your father when he saw that tattoo on your right arm.". Gakupo laughed, "Oh I'm petrified!". Gakupo got up from the bed and walked over to Yuma, who was still looking cautious. "Since you disturbed me once again with something useless, I might as well make some good use out of you." Gaku smirked grabbing Yuma's two arms and throwing him onto the bed. "Wait, what are you doing!?" Gakupo climbed on top of his brothers advisor and held him down. "I'm going to eat you!" He whispered. Yuma struggled again. "Please don't!".

"Gaku get off him!" They both looked at the door finding Gaku's brother staring back at them. "Oh, sir, it not what it looks like!" Yuma cried. Gakupo laughed as he descended from the advisor and walked over to his angry brother. "Well if isn't my big brother, coming down from the high to mingle with us... less fortunate!". Gakupo walked around, Al, his brother as he looked even angrier at him. "I didn't see you at the presentation of Kaito.". Gakupo sighed, "Oh, that was today? It must of slipped my mind!".

Yuma hopped of the bed and hid behind his beloved King, "Well you should of been there. After all you should be in his place!". Gakupo snared at Yuma who was shaking with the fear. "Exactly, if that little fur ball was never born I would be king!". "That 'fur ball' is my son and your future king.". "Oh, I shall practice my curtsey!" He said putting on a mocking voice and began to walk away. "Don't turn you back on me, Gaku!" The King shouted. "No, Al, you shouldn't turn your back on me!".

Al ran over to Gaku and grabbed his arm, "Is that a challenge!?". "Oh, I wouldn't dream of challenge you, Al!". Yuma sniggered, "Pity, why not?". "Well as brains go, I got the kings share, but when it come brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool!" Al let his brother go, and he walked off with a sigh.

Yuma came out from behind the King still petrified for the attack earlier, "Don't worry sir, there's one in every family, two in mine, and they always seem to ruin family occasions!". Al sighed, "What am I going to do with him?". "Well, you could make him your personal foot stole." Al laughed at the suggestion, "And think about whenever he annoys you, you can just kick him!". This made the king laugh again, "Yuma!".

OoOoO

That night it rained heavily. Meiko sat up in her office with a paintbrush in her hand and paint on her face. She had just finished painting a picture of the new prince. Of course she wasn't an artist, but she had been practising so many times that this was the only thing she could paint. She stepped back and looked at the wall. It was covered with the kings and Queens of the past. She was well and truly fascinated by them all. She hoped the new one would be no different. She smiled as she wrote his name under the picture.

"Kaito, you will be the best...".


	2. Chapter 2

**Point 1: I didn't call it Pride rock because they don't live in a rock point 2: They are humans with lion ears and tails or the animal they are meant to be! point 3:Moriko, Kaito's mother, is my OC.**

"Dad, dad come on, dad!" It was early on a Saturday morning, before the sun had risen, in fact. The 8 year old Kaito was awake and tormenting his dad, trying to wake him up. "Your son is awake!" Moriko stated. "Before sunrise he is your son!"Al groaned as Kaito shook his shoulders, "Come on, You promised!". Al stretched and yawned as Kaito jumped in between the two of them in their bed. "Good morning, mother!" He giggled as she hugged into him. "Your squishing me!"They both laughed and she let him go. "Good morning, Kaito!". "Ok, I'm up let's go!"Kaito giggled once again and took hold of his father's hand. Moriko followed them outside and watched as they walked off together. "I might go for a walk myself!"She whispered before returning back inside.

"Everything the light touches, Kaito, is our kingdom.". The boy looked around in wonder, "Really?". Al nodded, "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, one day the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new leader." Al looked down at his young son who was kicking his legs against the rock they were sitting on. He cleared his throat, "Kaito...". The boy nodded. "Do you know about a place we rule over called the outlands?". "Yes father, I read it in a book somewhere." He replied. "Well Kaito, you are never to go over there, do you understand?" The boy looked up somewhat confused. "Why daddy? I thought a king can do whatever he wants!". His father laughed which confused him even more. "There more to being king than just getting to do what you want all the time!". "There's more!". Al got up and took Kaito's hand again, "Let me show you!".

"We must respect everyone equally, Kaito, The poor must not be treated as slaves and the rich should not be treated like Kings!" Al informed him as they walked through the gardens of the palace. "But dad, aren't you a king?". "Yes, but let me tell you this, When my father was younger he was poor, but, my mother loved him so much she wouldn't marry anyone else and so I tell you this Kaito, Love is an important thing in one's life, so important it can change one's life. So rich or poor, if one has someone to love or someone who loves them, they can be anyone.". Kaito looked at his father in awe. "Love." He repeated.

"Sir, checking in with the morning report." Yuma said coming up behind them. "Oh, fire away Yuma". As Yuma blabbered on about nothing that interested Kaito, he decided to try and chase a butterfly that was flying around. He hopped up and tried to reach it, but failed, and fell back down onto his knees. "Kaito, what are you doing?" His father asked. He rubbed his sore knee, "Chasing!". "Well then, Yuma, could you stop talking and start running!" Yuma looked at the King in confusion. "Run, sir. Why?". "Chasing lesson!". Yuma tensed, "Please sir you can't possibly!". He smiled at Yuma and again told him to turn. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Okay, first be very quite."."Ok, Quite.". Al lowered Kaito's back, "Now keep low, not a sound!". Kaito's tail swished and he crept towards Yuma, slowly and without a sound. "Sir? Kaito?" Yuma called out, he was petrified. Then Kaito pounced at Yuma, who screamed and began to run. "Fast Kaito, light on your feet!". Kaito kept running after the advisor, light on the feet as his father told him. "Gotcha!"Kaito pounced knocking Yuma to the ground. Al was hysterical with the laughing as his son trotted back up beside him. "That was good, that was good!" Al patted his head still laughing. Then Yuma shot up of the ground, "Sir, The outlanders are invading again!"

The King suddenly went serious, "Yuma, take Kaito inside!". Yuma nodded and Al ran away with the guards. Kaito watched as his father left the garden. His ears dropped. "It's not fair, I never get to go anywhere!" Yuma looked down at the young prince who was frowning. "Don't worry, when you're King, you will be able to chase those idiotic outlanders any time you want!". Kaito smiled as they walked back inside.

OoOoOo

Gakupo , who had just finished meeting with the outlanders, was coming back into his room when a certain nephew of his decided to show up. "Hey uncle Gaku, guess what?" Gakupo rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "I despise guessing games!". "Well, I'm going to be king of the Pride lands! My dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all!". Gakupo sighed, "Oh goody!". "Hey uncle Gaku, when I'm king what does that make you?" Kaito asked sitting on his uncles lap. "A monkeys uncle!" Kaito laughed, "You're so weird!".

Gakupo groaned and fell back, "So your father showed you the whole kingdom, huh?" . Kaito, who still sat on Gaku's lap, smiled with joy, "Yeah!". "He didn't tell you about the outlands, did he?" Kaito frowned looking down at his uncle. "No, he said I can't go there."His uncle gasped, "And he is absolutely right, only the bravest men go there!". Kaito seemed a bit annoyed, "Well I'm brave! What's out there?". Gakupo grabbed his nephew and pulled him into a hug, "Oh, Kaito, I just can't tell you, it's far too dangerous for my favourite Nephew!". Kaito separated himself from his uncle and laughed. "Yeah right and I'm your only nephew!". Gaku also sat back up, "All the more reason to be protective, a graveyard is no place for a- oops, I've said to much!". Kaito's ear perked and his tail swished madly. "A Graveyard!?".

Gakupo sighed sarcastically, "Promise me you'll never go to that dreadful place." Kaito thought for a minute. "I promise!". Gakupo smiled and ruffled Kaito's blue hair, "There's a good lad! Now, you go and have fun, ok!". Kaito hopped off they bed and skipped towards the door smiling happily to himself. "And remember," Gakupo said as he reached the door, "It's are little secret!". As Kaito left Gakupo smiled evilly, "Good boy!".

OoOoOo

Kaito ran down the streets of the Pride Lands, excited to tell his best friend where they would be going today. He went up to the door and knocked on it, hearing "come in", he entered. His mother and her best friend, Rin, were sitting talking whilst his friend sat eating his lunch. "Hello Kaito, would you like anything to eat?" Rin asked him as he sat beside his friend. "No thank you miss!" He replied. "What's wrong Kaito, I'm in the middle of my lunch!" The blonde haired boy said putting down his fork. "Eh, come on I got this really cool place we can go today!" He grinned. His mother looked down at him, "Where is this really cool place?". "Eh, around the river!". The other boy frowned, "The river? What so great about the river?". "Len! I'll show you when we get there!". "Oh!".

The two boys got down from their seats and went over to their mothers. "Please can I go mom!" Len asked his mother, as nicely as he could. "Hm, what do you think Moriko?". They both looked at her with massive grins on their faces, "please!". "It's okay with me," They laughed and began to walk out of the kitchen, "As long as Yuma goes with you!".

They both looked at each other, "Not Yuma!"


End file.
